poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Ash's Adventures of Aladdin, Alex's Adventures of Aladdin, Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin, Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Alex's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Keys to the Kingdom Keys to the Kingdom features characters from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. King Stefan (Corey Burton), Queen Leah (Barbara Dirikson), King Hubert (Jeff Bennett), and Prince Phillip (Roger Craig Smith) have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora (Erin Torpey) to reign over it in their absence. The good fairies, Flora (Barbara Dirikson), Fauna (Russi Taylor), and Merryweather (Tress MacNeille), offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merryweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess More Than a Peacock Princess features characters from Aladdi''n. Princess Jasmine (Linda Larkin) is tired and bored of her usual princess duties. She is no longer satisfied with overseeing shop openings and assisting in the sale of a camel at the local market place. While having her portrait painted as a "Peacock Princess," Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan (Jeff Bennett) gives her the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled until she meets her pupils. They misbehave, draw on the walls, pillow fight, and throw books. She calls her pet tiger Rajah (Frank Welker) to scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him first and then chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Later that night, her lady-in-waiting tells her that she needs patience and perseverance and that with these tools, she can do anything she wants. The next day, Hakeem (Zack Shada), the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables and if he isn't located, Hakeem will lose his job. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu (Frank Welker), and Iago's (Gilbert Gottfried) help, to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Zhane, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Duke Onkled, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Karai, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally, Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Mary Melody, Toucan Sam, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Iago guest star in this film. *Unlike in the real film, Aladdin and Genie will make their special appearances in Jasmine's segment ''More Than a Peacock Princess. *Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Iago will make their full guest appearances in this film, even though they were featured in their segment of the real film. *RatiganRules originally planned to make a separate Lion King crossover with Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams as a past adventure, but he decided to let Yakko Warner make it as a present-day adventure instead as a request from Yru17 since Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves will be remade as present-day adventures, due to Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa still facing Iago as Jafar's henchman at the time. However, it was eventually decided that Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film as a Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover instead. Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815